Talk:Fūma Kotarō/@comment-30480779-20161210234340/@comment-24702580-20161211182514
I was just doing some math out recently for star generation from a QQQ chain for a few assassins (Stheno, Jack, Scathach assassin, and Fuuma) (Keep in mind these don't take CEs and other external factors like enemy specific modifiers into account, and thus will vary slightly from actual numbers. Also, NPs might have some other modifier on them that I don't know of.) Stheno was awful, don't use her for star gen, I stopped doing the math for her when I saw that her base QQQE would average 25 stars WITH the 10 star bonus Jack will average 46 stars from QQQE, 44(70% chance for 45th) stars from NPQQE and with her quick up she should get 55(51% of 56) from QQQE and 53(65% of 54) from NPQQE. Her NP alone is not effective for star generation. Scathach will average 32(36% of 33) stars from QQQE and a 47(67% of 48) stars with her NPQQE. With her quick up she will average 39(11% of 40) stars from QQQE and 60(42% of 61) stars with NPQQE. Her NP alone will generate 19 stars and with quick up it will make 7-8 additional stars when hitting 3 enemies. Fuuma will average 37(81% of 38) stars from QQQE and 52(78% of 53) stars with NPQQE. With his star gen buff he can do 45(81% of 46) from QQQE and a massive 66(28% of 67) with NPQQE. His NP alone will generate 20-21 stars and an additional 7-8 stars with his star gen up. So what can we learn from this? First off, AOE quick NPs with lots of hits (Scathach assassin and fuuma both have 5 hits per target) generate a TON of stars. In terms of stars made per card used there is no comparison. Next thing we can learn is that having a high hit count on quick cards is vastly more important than anything else. The most important thing to take from this though, is that quick up buffs have a significantly greater effect on star generation than Star generation up buffs in most situations, making Dangerous Beast (15% quick up and 3 stars per turn, 20% and 4 with LB) most likely the best CE in the game on star generation servants. So lets put everything together here, if you want a ton of crit stars which servant is the best? Jack is pretty much the undisputed queen of general star generation. If you need a bunch of easy stars for your team before getting your NPs up she is the way to go. Close behind her are Cursed arm hassan and Fuuma. Both are pretty equal, Fuuma outperforms in quick generation, hassan can give you a lot of stars whenever with his skills but lacks in normal generation. How about if you want a NP that gives a ton of stars with minimal effort for your boss damage? Well Scathach assassin and fuuma are both good choices. Is it Scathach with her lower but still incredibly potent star gen, solid damage, and very good tanking skills (Taunt and heal + lots of hp)? Or is it Fuuma with superior star generation and a whole pile of debuffs to turn all of the enemies weapons into balloons? Surprise, it's neither. Atalanta's NP actually has 10 hits, and also gives bonus stars innately (15-35 based on charge) with a party wide quick up. In addition she herself makes use of the stars, meaning your overall damage output is even better as a team. Her NPQQE with her quick up will generate 66(87% of 67) stars, WITHOUT the 10 bonus from the quick chain, and also not including the 15-35 from her np's charge. In absolute best case scenarios not inluding CEs or any buffs from external sources, her NPQQE will make a downright stupid 112 stars. Despite her only having 8% innate star generation. Yeah I am shocked too, I was typing this while playing on my phone and did a NPQQE chain with Atalanta without even having her interludes completed and saw 66 stars come out of nowhere, afterwards I did the math out and was stil in shock (Her star gen without her NP is pretty bad though, barely able to break 15 stars with QBQE).